


Capricious

by 2x2verse (agent_florida)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_florida/pseuds/2x2verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the fickle and mutable person he is, Sollux switches between different power dynamics in a relationship at whim, a lot, and at unopportune moments. At really unopportune moments. Such as in the middle of having sex. He confuses the hell out of his partner by going from totally submissive to extremely dominant or the other way around without any sort of warning. The partner in question is understandably surprised but not put off in the slightest and totally willing to go along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capricious

The fun thing about psionics was that Sollux didn’t even have to try in order to completely dominate Karkat.

The mutant-blood was naked and completely helpless under him, wrists and ankles thrashing against the crackling bounds of blue and red that encircled them, and his bulge was already leaking red genetic material. Sollux traced a too-light fingertip up the underside and it jumped under his touch. “Come on, fuckath,” he growled, mocking his lisp, “fucking touch me already.”

Instead of doing that, Sollux reached up to slap him across the face. “Touch you already what?”

“Touch me already, sir, fuck you, Sol, fuck you so hard.”

“No.” His voice was silky-soft, his finger just as gentle when he outlined teasing patterns on the skin of Karkat’s stomach. Pressing down a little harder left a red-flushed scratch, and gouging deeper meant drawing blood. Two parallel lines, capped by another and underscored by yet another, and then Sollux leaned down to lap away the blood. Karkat’s sigh at the feel of his tongue was delectable, but the look of the Gemini mark on his skin was what capped it. “That’th not what you want, though, ith it?”

“Come on, fist my bulge, you taintchafing nookwhiff—sir!” he added on, a sharp scream when Sollux’s hand clamped down too hard around that sensitive organ.

His thrashing only increased when Sollux passed it by and pressed two fingertips up against the opening of his nook; when he took them away, they were coated with translucent red, and he licked them clean once he was sure Karkat was watching. It was so easy to get a rise out of him. “You’re jutht embarrathing yourthelf,” Sollux crooned.

The panicked rise and fall of Karkat’s chest as he tried to gasp for air was beautiful, but even better once he reached up and raked a claw across to leave four open gashes weeping there. “Fuck you,” Karkat muttered, “fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, oh, fuck you, you fucking—fuck!”

Sollux straddled his waist, leaned up to push his fingers in Karkat’s mouth. “You wanna fuck me?”  Karkat nodded, hard, but when he tried to talk, Sollux yanked down and held his mouth open. “You have to earn it. Thtart talking.”

Karkat’s face lit up in a brilliant flush once he was allowed to speak. Oh, Sollux loved this part, breaking Karkat down until he begged. “Pleathe,” he said first before he realized he was still using the speech impediment that didn’t belong to me, “please, please, I will let you put that stupid, stupid chastity piece on me, I won’t get off for a week—a month, fuck, please, I’ll—ˮ

“Will you go without curthing?” Sollux’s lip curled up into a smirk, showing off his fangs.

“Fucking unfair.” But the glare Karkat gave him was half-hearted at best. He really wanted this, then. “I’ll do it. I’ll ffff—finally do it,” he fudged over the inevitable curse.

Ooh, Sollux had never gotten him to agree to this before. “Dethperate, are we?” Karkat, for a moment, looked like he was about to sass back, then shut his mouth before anything irretrievable came out of it. “Yeth, that’th right,” he cooed, stroking the side of Karkat’s face. “Hold your tongue, there’th a good boy.”

“Would you just…!” Sollux cut him off partway by moving down on his body, biting at his neck and then his collarbone as their hips got closer and closer together. “I just want…!” Again, Sollux took his words away when he positioned his nook right at the tip of Karkat’s bulge.

“Jutht want what, thweetie?” Sollux was so ready for him, mustard genetic fluid already dripping out of his nook to mingle with Karkat’s red and slick his bulge in preparation.

“Please…” It came out as a pathetic whimper. Sollux hadn’t even sunk down onto him yet and he’d already aroused the allcaps out of Karkat. “I want to be inside you.” His eyes, though, were as fiery as ever, and they fixated on Sollux’s and held him in sway.

“Well, thinthe you athked tho nithely…” He grinned when Karkat visibly flinched at the onslaught of mangled S-sounds. “Thtay thtill.”

For the briefest moment, the psionics holding Karkat in bondage flickered, but just as he started to struggle again, they came back in full force. Sollux settled himself down, starting to take Karkat inside, but it had been a while since they’d done it like this, and he wasn’t exactly ready yet. It was slow going, a lot of heavy breathing and shifting and grunts and sighs, but it eased after a while, and the last few centimeters were nothing.

Fullness, and heat, and wetness, and more than that, the sixth sense his  powers lent him, the smell of Karkat so flushed for him, the little mewls stuck in his throat as he tried to keep his hips from pistoning up as a reflex, the sight of the markings he’d left on him—

Sollux felt the change coming like he felt the aura before a migraine. It was a shifting of perception, a growing awareness of the limits of his body even as his skin fell flush with Karkat’s and he clenched around the bulge inside him. A deep breath, and the psionic bonds disappeared. “Changed your mind?” Karkat snarked.

“I…” Sollux knew he’d meant to say something, but it had fallen out of his head. He didn’t mean to be so capricious with his mood switches, but intensity in activities like this had a tendency to set him off. At least Karkat was flexible enough to roll with it when it happened. Usually, though, it was the other way around, a surge of energy taking him from being submissive to wrestling Karkat for control to smacking him around, scratching and biting. This was unprecedented, and so he didn’t know how to handle it. “Thorry.”

Karkat grinned under him, all sharp fangs, and before the word was even completely out of him, Karkat had him on his back, holding his wrists over his head. “Bind yourself,” he snarled. Then, when Sollux didn’t do it right away, he fisted his hand in Sollux’s hair right above the two horns on that side of his head and pulled, hard. “Bind yourself!”

He felt it more than saw it, but when he tugged, he knew it was there all the same: blue circling one wrist, red the other. Karkat’s bulge was still inside him, throbbing insistently, but the other troll wasn’t thrusting yet. “Pleathe,” he whined.

“Pleathe,” Karkat spat back at him. “Please what?”

“Pleathe, thir, pleathe, I want…”

Karkat smacked him so hard his glasses flew off his face. “What you want is what I give you. Understood?”

“Yeth, Mathter, underthtood.” Mmn, it felt good to give in like this, to submit to Karkat’s rage and let it wash over him until he was either cleansed or drowned.

When Karkat finally started thrusting against him, he cooed—mostly because it was far, far too gentle still. He was moving like he was going to break Sollux if he went too fast or too hard. But it was perfect, perfectly slow, perfectly smooth, perfectly pressurized, and it only ratcheted up the intensity more and more.

Karkat leaned down to bite at his neck, and Sollux hissed at the feel of teeth digging into his skin. “Good?” he murmured into his ear as he rolled his hips.

“Yeth,” Sollux sighed.

At the admission, he got a hard, jostling thrust from Karkat. “Better than good,” he insisted. His hand came up to fondle at Sollux’s horns again, grabbing a fistful of hair and yanking as hard as he could.

“Betht, the betht,” Sollux cried out, whole body jostling with the force of Karkat’s sudden onslaught.

But it wasn’t until Karkat got his other hand around his throat and closed down on his airflow that Sollux truly began to segue into his submissive mode. Fighting for breath only made his bulge impossibly harder, his skin staining with the amount of mustard fluid flowing from its tip. “What if,” Karkat was muttering offhandedly, using his hands to draw Sollux on and off his bulge, “what if I just left you like this? What if I used you like a pail and didn’t let you release?”

The very concept had Sollux shuddering at the indecency. When he choked, it was on a word somewhere between ‘no’ and ‘yes’. “Pleathe,” he whispered with the last of his breath.

Karkat let up on his airway, but his thrusts only got more brutal. “Please, Karkat, use me, leave your genetic material in me, stain me with it, I’m nothing but a filthy bucketslut,” Karkat teased, somewhat less effectual now that he was panting with effort.

Every breath now was a moan, the drawn-out sound punctuated by the wet slap of skin on skin. Before long, Sollux was thrashing, his ankles crossed behind Karkat’s back. “Bucket,” he sighed. “Pleathe, get the, get the…”

“Oh, are you going to release? I don’t think I’ve given you permission.” Karkat’s grin was predatory, light flashing off of his teeth before he buried them in Sollux’s shoulder. Still, he was going faster, ever faster, and that took some of the bite out of his words.

“Mathter, pleathe,” Sollux yelled out, his voice cracking. He knew Karkat was a sucker for titles, having stuck to his leader status for so long. He liked being reminded of who was in control.

“You asked so nicely,” Karkat praised him, his tone laced with menace. With the hand that wasn’t yanking Sollux’s hair out, he pulled their metal pail closer—metal, because it made a louder ringing sound than plastic. He managed to lift Sollux’s hips off of the bed, letting all of his body weight rest back on his shoulders, and once the pail was under the place they were joined, started pounding into him harder, harder, until it was inevitable. “Come on, you waste of air, come on, release…”

Sollux hit it first. The clench of his nook forced Karkat’s bulge out of him, and then he was spilling, gushing torrent after torrent of genetic material into the pail. With each new spurt that hit the pail, the tinny echo of splashing grew louder, until it overwhelmed even the beating of Sollux’s expanding and contracting vascular system in his ears. “Karkat,” he might have said, or “thank you,” or something more perverse.

It didn’t seem to matter. With a tiny, catlike yowl, Karkat yanked the pail away from between Sollux’s legs and squatted over it as he stroked himself to completion, two fingers plunging in and out of his nook. Sollux’s mouth went dry just from the sight of it, and then he was treated to the show of his life as Karkat peaked, wave after wave of translucent red mixing with the mustard already in the bucket. Sollux just wanted to reach out and touch him, pet him with calloused hands as he trembled and shook, but he was still bound.

Then Karkat went limp, and it was over. He grabbed the handle of the pail, giving Sollux a pointed glance, and for a frightening split-second, Sollux was overcome by the fear that Karkat would launch the bucket’s contents at him, drenching him in genetic slurry. But no, he was simply making sure the pail wouldn’t spill as he set it aside. Judging by how tense his arm was, it was heavy this time. A good release, then. “Thankth.”

Karkat reached up to run gentle fingers over the delicate skin at the inside of Sollux’s wrists; at the touch, the psionics melted away, no longer necessary. “Shut up,” he mumbled, but in that tone that showcased all the flushed feelings he had.

“Pity you,” Sollux offered, curling in on his side. He reached up to cup Karkat’s cheek with a shaking hand.

Karkat rolled his eyes and huffed out a sigh, but he followed Sollux’s lead when he pulled him down for post-coital cuddling. “Pity you too, grubloaf.” With a small yawn, he stretched out, catlike, before relaxing completely. “We’ll have to see if I can’t get you to switch twice next time.”

Next time would have been right that second, if only the two of them weren’t so exhausted. Later, Sollux would climb into his recuperacoon to soothe the scratches and bite marks Karkat had left. Now, he could relax and rest, thoroughly satisfied.


End file.
